


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #5 : « Short Headcanons (#1) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Bullying, But this time he's not the only one, Child Abuse, Convergence, Cosinga is a piece of shit as always, Dark fic, Family Issues, Father issues, Kid!Sheev Palpatine, Legends Never Die, One Shot Collection, Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Young Sheev Palpatine, dark themes, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Confiance” : A l'occasion de son quinzième anniversaire, Sheev Palpatine faisait un point sur sa vie. Il n'atteindrait sa majorité que six ans plus tard, et serait encore à la merci de son père jusqu'à cette date tant espérée. Il conservait les apparences, comme il en était coutume dans la noblesse Naboo, mais sous celles-ci, l'adolescent avait déjà perdu toute confiance en un autre être humain... et même en lui-même.“Camarades” : Sheev Palpatine avait très tôt affronté la brutalité des cours d'école. Rapidement, il avait préféré se hisser en haut de la mêlée, pour se retrouver dans une position de force. Au risque de se retrouver dans un centre de redressement ?





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #5 : « Short Headcanons (#1) »

**Author's Note:**

> Je reconnais que ce recueil tout entier est un repaire de headcanons, mais disons que là, dans ce format, c'est explicitement reconnu par l'auteure x') D'autres regroupements de ce type sont prévus, d'ailleurs le deuxième est déjà écrit et prêt.  
> Bien évidemment... toujours les mêmes avertissements : âmes sensibles, faites attention, c'est très sombre.

1 – Confiance

 

Quinze. C'était le nombre de bougies que Sheev Palpatine venait de souffler – presque métaphoriquement, car même si une réception grandiose avait été organisée à Convergence pour l'anniversaire de l'héritier de cette Maison Royale, la famille du jeune homme ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire au maintien des apparences.

Les apparences étaient primordiales dans la société noble de Naboo. Palpatine s'était habitué à l'hypocrisie dont faisait preuve son entourage dès que des regards extérieurs étaient braqués sur eux.

Quinze ans, et encore à six immenses années de la liberté. Ne pouvant plus attendre sa majorité pour prendre définitivement son envol, le jeune homme s'était octroyé un semblant d'affranchissement en ayant renoncé, quelques années plus tôt, à son prénom dans le cadre des usages courants. Débarrassé du nom que son père lui avait _donné_ , Palpatine décida par contre de continuer d'honorer la dynastie dans laquelle il était né, en conservant le nom de sa Maison.

Quinze ans. Autant de longues années à subir la haine que son père éprouvait pour lui. Il semblerait que Cosinga ait détesté son fils aîné dès le moment-même où son regard se fut posé sur le nouveau-né... Ces quelques secondes avaient suffi à forger toute une vie.

Palpatine conservait les apparences. Non pas qu'il éprouvait une telle estime pour sa famille qu'il se refusait à les entraîner dans un scandale... Mais bien que fortement diminuée, son estime de lui-même était encore assez importante pour l'empêcher de se forger ouvertement une image de victime. _Il n'apparaîtrait pas faible._ De toute manière, il ne faisait confiance à personne, désormais... ce qui réduisait drastiquement le champ des personnes qu'il était susceptible d'appeler à l'aide – si jamais sa fierté venait à s'effondrer.

 

 

 

2 – Camarades

 

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa première « bagarre » de cour d'école. Était-ce lorsqu'il s'était moqué du bégaiement de cette petite fille, et que son frère s'était jeté sur lui en réclamant qu'il retire ce qu'il venait de dire ? Charrier cette enfant de la sorte n'avait eu aucun intérêt pour lui, et ne s'était pas révélé très malin – mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un (ce qui, en soi, le mettait au même rang de « détritus » que Cosinga, réalisa-t-il après coup).

Ou bien était-ce plutôt lorsque cet autre garçon était venu lui chercher des noises durant une pause ? Ce fils d'une Maison politiquement rivale, était arrivé avec toute sa bande devant le banc où le très jeune Palpatine était assis et passait la récréation en retrait des autres – comme cela lui arrivait souvent –, plongé dans un livre. Son adversaire avait commencé avec des moqueries, puis, constatant qu'elles n'avaient aucun effet sur sa victime, était passé aux insultes. Sheev avait alors relevé brièvement le regard de son livre, mais cette petite réaction avait suffi à ragaillardir son agresseur. L'autre enfant l'avait alors attrapé par le col, le forçant à se relever. Ses sbires riaient tandis que Palpatine tentait de faire lâcher prise son opposant. Celui-ci, pas franchement content que sa « proie » se débatte entre ses griffes, lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sheev riposta... Grand mal lui en fit. Cinq contre un, le combat s'engagea.

Désormais, pour lui, ce type de violence entre élèves était courant, et Palpatine se trouvait souvent au centre de la mêlée – car il était celui qui la déclenchait, ou qui envenimait la situation. Ses motivations étaient plus profondes que celles des brutes ordinaires : son père enrageait de voir son héritier le couvrir de honte, et par extension, l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée.

Si Palpatine avait toujours échappé aux centres de redressement jusqu'à présent – Cosinga avait le bras long, et beaucoup de crédits à dépenser pour garder ces histoires cachées –, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'à court terme, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise stratégie... Mais les coups qu'il recevait de son père – qui s'était visiblement improvisé « rééducateur » – valaient la peine d'attendre que Cosinga se retrouve en mauvaise posture.

De toute manière, avec ou sans ces histoires de mauvais comportement, Palpatine recevrait tout de même des coups de la part de son père, car Cosinga aimait beaucoup taper sur les choses et sur les personnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Dites, vous pensez qu'on peut mourir d'un trop plein de feels ? Parce que je commence à me sentir bizarre... je...  
> (Sinon, évidemment que vous avez le droit de laisser des reviews si vous en avez envie, je ne suis pas cannibale xD)


End file.
